


Gwapple: The Greatest Ship To Ever Exist

by OnceFutureEmrys



Series: My Camelove Fill 2021 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gwaine Is In Love, Gwaine and his apple, Other, Sexual innuendos, basically all crack, but no actual sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceFutureEmrys/pseuds/OnceFutureEmrys
Summary: Gwaine and an apple. Gwaine... and the Apple?Yes, yes indeed.This is very normal.Just a normal ship between a drunken knight and a fruit.
Relationships: Gwaine & Knights of the Round Table (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Apple (Merlin)
Series: My Camelove Fill 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180301
Kudos: 4
Collections: Camelove 2021





	Gwapple: The Greatest Ship To Ever Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is day 2 for camelove, based on favorite knights. Decided to give some good old loving to Gwaine.
> 
> Gwapple is a canon ship, and most definitely the greatest ship to have ever been created by the fandom. We love to see it. 
> 
> Anyway, grammar and other constructive criticism are always requested! Thanks for reading!

Gwaine has always been a simple man.

There were so many people who had _dark secrets_ or _mysterious pasts_ and while Gwaine did have certain dark secrets and a mysterious past, he never made a show of it. Most people who had these secrets usually made an effort to be mysterious -- they wanted people to know that they indeed had these dark and peculiar secrets, and they wanted people to know that they would never be able to find out about them.

Gwaine thought that was a bit… stupid. If they wanted to keep these secrets secret, then why parade around with this mysterious persona as a way to gather attention? To Gwaine, it seemed more like these people's only mysterious and dark secrets involved conning people into believing they were more intriguing than they actually were.

For Gwaine, he was not very mysterious or perplexing or bewildering in the slightest. He often wore his heart on his sleeve, sharing all of his merry tales of drunken bar fights and dangerous stories of evil dorochas and terrifying dragons to anyone and anything who would listen. 

No one ever suspected him.

Except for one.

Maybe it was because they had known Gwaine his entire life. Maybe it was because they could see into the depths of his soul.

Maybe it was because he was becoming too open about who he was around them.

Maybe he wanted to be open with them.

It’s when he’s thinking of this exceptionally long monologue that he quickly realizes something he’s never known before. 

Gwaine was in love with apples.

When he told his friends -- Arthur, Merlin, and the rest of the knights -- of this realization, they didn’t seem that surprised. Gwaine could practically fall in love with anything. 

“I mean, it makes a lot of sense,” Elyan had told him. “You’re always eating apples.”

“But it isn’t just that,” Gwaine hurriedly added, finally free enough to talk about his love. “I finally understand what I’ve been feeling. And it makes so much too!” Gwaine grabbed an apple out of his bag and studied it with nothing short of heart eyes. “The different tastes, oh god so many different tastes! The satisfaction of biting into one, the way it fits perfectly in my mouth, the way--”

“ _Gwaine_ , that’s enough,” Leon finally says. He looks a little bit green.

“Yeah, seriously Gwaine, are you sure we’re still talking about apples,” Elyan asks.

“Yes, of course! Whatever else would we be talking about?” To prove his point, he kisses the red apple in his hands before taking a huge bite and moaning. The knights give a collected “ew” at the scene. 

Merlin runs towards the bushes and immediately vomits. Gwaine rolls his eyes while the rest of them laugh, incredibly entertained by the conversation, albeit a little disgusted.

“It seems you’ve even managed to gross out Merlin,” Arthur says after he’s settled down. “With him always having to drink Gaius’s potions, I figured he’d heard and tasted practically everything,” Arthur adds, smirking. “I guess not.”

Gwaine grinned. “I’m choosing to take that as a compliment.”

“ _God_ ,” Merlin groans, sitting in the circle. Everyone inches away from him. “Oh, you bloody cowards…”

“Is there a reason you have such an obsession with apples?” Percival actually seems to be slightly curious which prompts everyone to lean closer, as if they’re about to hear a very dark secret.

Gwaine merely shrugs. “They are quite scandalous. And I hear they’re very good in bed.”

Everyone groans. Gwaine tries to hold back a smirk, but can’t help it.

“I am banning you from ever eating apples again.”

“ _Goddamnit_ , whenever I see him eating apples, I’m just going to keep thinking of this conversation.”

“I’ll be having nightmares for weeks.”

“That’s bold of you to assume that those nightmares would ever leave. I think I’m scarred for life.”

“Yeah, no kidding! I literally vomited in a bush!”

As the rest of the knights, Arthur, and Merlin continued to squabble, Gwaine dropped the apple and leaned back, bracing his head with his hands.

 _Ah_ , he thought to himself as sleep overtook him. _Just another regular day in Camelot._


End file.
